Marriage Of Inconvenience
by DaOneAndOnlyTt
Summary: 2 strangers are forced to marry eachother for a sake of a businesss agreement? Bella meets her new husband..Edward
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Charlie Swan owned a industry which produced billions of dollars a year. He had theme parks named after him. Carlise Cullen also had something what similar to Charlie Swan's company so to keep the business together. They decided to get the children together to get married. To keep the business running through the family. Isabella Marie Swan age 17 turning 18 soon , and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen already 18.I guess you can say Charlie's a greedy man when it comes to his money. But he loves his daughter he just has his on ways of showing it. He thinks whatever it does is best for her. As a good deed.


	2. The Dinner

Chapter 1:The Dinner.

"Mom I'm not going to this dinner!" I yelled stomping my foot. As she curled spirals in my hair all over.

"Honey, look at it this way your father is getting more money coming in!" She said continuing to put curls everywhere.

I grunted like I care what money he is getting! How much more could the man want he is already a billionaire! He is like the 30th richest man in the US!

"This is my life and I demand to have a say to whom I may marry!" I yelled and threw a tantrum. Like a a little kid.

"I'm sorry hun! This is your father's idea." She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Do it for me please baby" She asked pleading.

I would do anything for my mom I loved her with all my heart. I just didn't understand why my father wanted me to marry someone that I didn't know, even if it was his partner in business son. This is my life if he hasn't noticed! I don't care about that stinking business. Or the fact that I could get anything I want. I just wanted a normal life, which I didn't think was going to happen anytime soon.

"Fine, mom" I said as she finished doing my hair. She told me to slip on a strapless black silky dress. It was cute I had to admit. I also slipped on a pair of open toed shoes. Which went absolutely perfect to my outfit. I couldn't help but smile.

"Aww see baby its not that bad!" She said her face full of hope. I gave her another smile.

This Edward dude better look good. I mean I am going to marry him. Regardless of what I think. Even if I did run away my dad would just hire people to find me. No doubt they would. He has connections all over the world! So I didn't dare try to do anything stupid.

My mom was dressed into something similar to me, except her dress was white. She had white opened toe shoes to. While Charlie was dressed in a white and black tux. I guess that went well the whole family. Dressed in the same assortment of colors.

Just great! I thought. We got into the stretch limo and headed for 'Valnico' an Italian restaurant very expensive. But knowing my dad he would always go over board with anything.

We arrived at the restaurant at 8:30 pm, right on time.

"Swan reserve" My dad told the waitress.

"Oh yes sir, let me show you where you sit." She showed us our table and gave us a menu.

"Ill be back , so when I come back let me know when your ready to order" My dad nodded silently.

Then some Blonde man approached with this brunette lady who's hair fell to her back, along with some handsome boy about my age.

He had Bronze hair, looks that would put any model to shame just by standing close to him.

He looked at me and flashed a crooked smile. My heart fluttered with joy. That's him! That's my future husband. He was fine. Wait, what am I thinking?! He could be a heartbreaker, or anything! I don't know but Charlie, my dad, wouldn't force me to marry someone he didn't accept to.

I looked away from him as he smiled. Afraid that my blush would give me away. He chuckled when he saw it. Damn! I cant ever do anything without freaking blushing! I inherited that trait from my mom.

"Good to see you again, Carsile" My dad said shaking hands with Carsile.

"Ah, to you as well" He said taking a seat along with the brunette lady that I'm guessing to be his wife. And their son. I think I've seen him somewhere. On TV I suppose. He played National Football. So you can imagine all the girls that wanted to be with him.

"Carsile this is my wife, Renee and my daughter Bella" He said pointing to us. I blushed again, Because all eyes were on me.

"Aww she is just so beautiful!" Carsile wife cooed.

I smiled.

"Yes I have to agree with that one." The bronze haired boy said giving me a dazzling smile. I stared back at him dazzled, I didn't notice I was drooling till I felt a sharp pain in my foot. My mom shot be a stare of daggers.

"Oh!" I said cleaning the drool from my face. I blushed again looking down.

"This is My wife Esme and My son Edward, I assumed you know him he played National football, for the Dallas Cowboys." he said motioning to his family. Who smiled gracefully as their named was mentioned. Now that's where I seen him. Well I don't actually keep up with foot ball any what probably why I didn't know which team. The waitress came back and we ordered our food. I ate in silence, I didn't dare look up because I could feel Edward's eyes on me. He caught me once or twice staring.

"Well next dinner we should discuss wedding plans" My dad offered. I kept a straight face I didn't want to be rude about this in front of his 'Friends'. So I smiled politely.

"Yes, but first we must let them get to know each other." Carsile said smiling as he got up.

Atleast some one cares about how I feel! Well something close better than letting me Marry someone I never spoke to. I wanted to see Edward's perspective on this whole marring to keep business in the family which I thought was completely absurd! Now I have something to look forward to doing. I smiled at the idea. In the fact that dinner was now over. So I didn't have to keep this whole 'obedient' thing up.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 2 : Reunion

I woke up the next morning to the smelling of pancakes and bacon, umm my favorite! I went to my personal bathroom in my room and showered. When I got out I threw on some dark blue designer jeans with a white tank top with a blouse with blue flowers on it to cover it up. It looked really nice on me. Fitting the curves of my body. I threw my hair in a sloppy bun, and headed down stairs to breakfast. I was greeted by my mom.

"Hi Hun!" she exclaimed walking over to me with my plate of food. I hated when the servants did it. I felt bad they worked for my Dad. Plus, it made seem normal when my mom did it.

"Morning mom" I said. I prayed over my food and began to eat. She sat down next to me and ate also. Well this was the first! Usually she had some fancy meeting to go to.

"Hun, I know your wondering why I'm eating with you today, Well first I want some me and you time, and I have to tell you something." she said nibbling on her bacon.

"Okay tell me" I tried to act calm but I was far from calm. I knew it was going to have something to do with Edward.

"Well last night at dinner, you know you need to get know Edward , because he is your future husband" She said as she finished up her breakfast.

"Yes mom I know" I assured her. Also finishing up my breakfast.

"Tomorrow at 7:30 your going on a date with him, Your Father and I set it up , Carilse said that would be fine" She smiled touching my hand.

I stared at her wide eyed.

"Hun, don't make your face like that you look like you seen a ghost!" She exclaimed touching my cheek. I could tell I turned a shade paler.

I know I wanted to talk to him about how he felt about this whole marriage arrangement, But what if I spilled the drink on my self or better yet drooled when he smiled at me. I began to panic.

"Mom no!" I yelled. My face blushed red.

"Honey its going to be just fine! I assure you, his delightful sister Alice is coming over tomorrow 6:00pm to help you get ready for tonight" She smiled again getting up.

Oh no! He has a sister, How come I'm just finding out?! I wonder if she was forced to marry someone. I hope not. I don't want anyone to be in the situation I'm in now. My panic turned mild as the thought of someone to help me get ready. I hope Alice is nice. Maybe she could tell me what things he liked so I would know how to keep to conversation going. I smiled at the idea.

"You'll love her! I know you will!" After that she got up, and headed for her room.

I went back to my room to think it was only 4:30 pm. I had nothing to do. So I laid across my bed wondering about Edward. Then I heard a rapid on my door.

"Come in" I told whoever at the door. One of the maids walked in, My favorite one named Dianna.

She smiled and came to sit on my bed.

"Someone is here to see you!" She smiled I could hear the joy in her voice.

"Who?" I asked confused I mean, I know it couldn't be Alice she wasn't coming till tomorrow.

"Come on downstairs you don't want to keep your company awaiting do you?" She laughed, I walked down the stairs completely confused. I mean who would want to come see me.

I haven't really talked to anyone lately. Not to get me wrong I mean I had friends we just haven't had a chance to hang out lately.

I reached the living room to see a pretty girl just sitting there with some boy. I noticed right there it was Angela and Ben.

"Angela!!" I squealed running towards her with my arm open.

Angela had been my best friend where I once Attended Forks High School. Her and Ben were dating at the time. I think they still are. Since he is here with her. She is 17 just like me.

"Bella!" She squealed back. Hugging me.

"Hi Ben!" I said giving him a hug too. He seemed shocked at first but returned the favor.

"Hey how's it been Bella? Long time no see" He laughed and I laughed too.

" It's been okay, How bout you guys?" I asked. They both smiled then held each others hand.

"Were getting married!" They both said in unison.

At least she had hand picked someone she actually knew and loved. She had a choice. I was so happy for her I started to cry.

"Oh Bella what's wrong?!" Angela's voice full of concern.

"Nothing I'm just so happy for you two!" I cried out in joy.

"Oh!" She said rushing to hug me.

Just then my mom, Renee, decided to see what all the commotion was.

"Oh my! Bella dear, you didn't tell me we had company!" she rushed over to greet Angela and Ben.

I sniffed and cleared up my act before she knew or caught on to what was wrong with me.

"Isabella did you tell them to great news!" My mom squealed, beckoning Ben and Angela to return to the couch to sit.

Oh no there she goes with her BIG mouth. I wasn't ready to tell them. I was about to get forced to marry someone I never met. What would I say. 'Hey Angela I'm so happy for you! But by the way I'm getting married to someone that I don't know!' I cringed at the Idea. Even though Edward was handsome I couldn't get over the Idea of getting 'married'.

"Um mom-" I was cut off by My mom telling my whole life story. All I could do was blush and try to keep a smile on my face.

"BELLA!" Angela squealed excitedly. "Edward Cullen! Your going to marry him! He is the best thing next to fried chicken!"

Ben shot Angela a glare. I laughed and she did too. I guess this wasn't going to be so bad.

My mom bragged about Edward and his career about him playing for the Dallas Cowboys. Angela gleamed and joined. Ben was getting irrated that his future wife was lusting after some guy that wasn't him. I tried not to laugh at his face while they continued to talk. I joined in on a few parts. Then I guess Ben had enough. They decided it was time for them to go. Me and Angela decided we should hang out sometime. I agreed.

"Mom I'm going to bed its late" I said heading upstairs.

"Okay, goodnight sweetie" Then she went to her room and I went to mine.

I fell asleep. I tried not to think of tomorrow. Afraid that I might dream of Edward Cullen. I might as well get used to it. Since he was my future husband in all. I continued to think of him. Then I fell in a deep sleep.

"_Hello Beautiful" a velvet voice said. I turned to look. It was Edward Cullen. I smiled and blushed. We were at a restaurant. It was nice I'm guessing it was expensive. We ordered our drinks. Then I got thirsty and decided to have a drink some of it. But I spilled it on myself. He laughed. No wait the whole audience in the restaurant was looking at us laughing. I blushed a deep red._

" _you klutz" Replied Edward in his deep velvety voice. Then the waitress came with our food, she tripped and all the food dumped onto me. I screamed the laughter got louder and louder._

I awoke with a scream. I'm not going on that date tomorrow with him! I promised myself. I lay awoke the whole night afraid the dream would reoccur.


	4. The Date

Chapter 3: The Date

Saturday 9:00am

I stayed up the whole night thinking of ways the date could go wrong. After that dream I promised myself I wasn't going. I got out of bed and took a shower to relieve the nightmare. I started thinking of ways to get myself out of the date. If I lie and say I got sick then maybe I wouldn't have to go. Or, I could just say this is a bad weekend I'm going out of town to visit my relatives..but what relatives did I have expect for Charlie and Renee. Along with Dianna I always counted her as family, because she didn't have her own. I think I'll just go with my sick plan.

I got out the shower and headed down stairs. To eat breakfast I seen a girl about the height 5'0 pale complexion. Face with makeup it didn't need. Short cropped spiky black hair filled her head. She was beautiful! Must all these Cullen's have such great looks! She was talking to my Mom about something. Then my mom noticed me and smiled.

"Ah, Bella your up dear!" she said gesturing me to sit down and I did then Dianna gave me my breakfast, which was French toast with eggs and bacon. I ate silently.

I smiled.

"Bella dear, This is Alice Cullen" She said gesturing towards the pixie like girl. Who smiled.

I thought she wasn't coming over until 7:30pm! My face grew red. DON'T PANIC BELLA! I yelled to myself in my head. Maybe she is just here to say Edward couldn't make it to the date tonight.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked with concerned.

"Yes, just a little nervous" I assured her, hoping she wouldn't catch my lie because I know I cant lie worth crap!

She laughed "Well ,Bella there is nothing to be nervous of" she smiled reassuring me. I smiled back.

"So Bella, Alice thinks it would be better that she came earlier to get you ready for your date" My mom said smiling.

I tried to compose myself. I have to get out of this date! I gave a weak cough.

"Oh. I'm not feeling well" I said giving a much more stronger cough.

"Bella are you sure you cant hold out until this date is over?" Asked my mom with curious eyes.

"No its okay" Alice interrupted. " I'll let Edward know and we can reschedule" Alice said getting up from the table, grabbing her coat.

My mom walked over and felt my forehead.

"Bella, you feel fine to me." she said as she continued to feel my forehead.

Oh snap! Bella think quick.

"Well mom, Its more of a stomach ache and my throat really itches" I said surprised the lie came out better than I'd thought.

"Oh dear, I'll call a doctor" My mom said as she grabbed the phone.

"No!" I practically yelled, she looked at me confused. "I mean, Mom its not that serious I'm sure it will be over by tomorrow." I said with a half heartedly smile.

"Alright, but Hun if you get worse I'm calling" She said then she walked Alice to the door. Alice turned to look at me with a frown. She must of knew I was lying. I wonder why she didn't rat me out.

I left to go to my room leaving my breakfast unfinished for the sake of my Mom. I was starving I had to admit but I didn't want to eat anything. To ruin my 'sick' plan. Then again have to play 20 questions with my Mom, On how I was suppose to be sick and yet I'm eating. I had nothing to do , and with me playing sick I knew I couldn't go anywhere. So I picked up my favorite book 'Wuthering Heights' And read it until I fell asleep. Only to be awoken a moment later by Dianna.

"Bella" she said tugging on my shoulder.

"Yes" I answered groggily. Turning over to meet her full gaze and she smiled.

"Someone is here to see you" She said opening straitening up my room a bit.

I looked at my clock it was only 10:30 am who would come here for me anyway.

"Tell them to go away, I'm sick" I said rolling over pulling the covers over my head.

She frowned. Then pulled the covers off.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She said raising her voice. I got up and looked at her. "I know your not sick! Only your mother is a fool for that one! I basically raised you when you was younger while she did everything she could to make your father happy! Now don't you tell me you're sick because you wanted to get out of this date!" She said as I continued to stare at her in shock. I never seen her like this before.

"But-" I began but she cut me off.

"Bella, sweetie There is a young man down stairs with a bowl a soup wanting to come up and see you, I think he goes by the name Edward." She smiled and I smiled back. "Now you better act as if your sick! I don't want him to get his feelings hurt by you lying to get your self out of this date!" She smiled. Then she went down stairs I guess to show him how to get to my room. My room was on the 3rd floor. The only room on the floor that's how I liked it.

I started to panic at the thought of Edward Cullen coming to my room, with soup! I started to feel bad maybe he really thought I was sick. And Alice hasn't told him I was faking just to save her brothers feelings. I guess he did care that I wasn't 'feeling' well to bring me soup. Even, though he was a football player fulltime during his season. He decided to stay bring me soup which made me feel guilty that I had tooken his time away from him, from doing what he loved most.

Then my thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I said surprised to hear my voice crack with no effort.

Then he came in with a tight night blue shirt, showing every muscle he had. His brown hair a little ruffled but that didn't make any difference to have a bad effect on his appearance. His face was of a God's. He was indeed very handsome.

He still had that effect on me when I seen him that night when we went to dinner with our parents together.

He smiled that dazzling smile. I blushed in returned. He still had the soup bowl in his hands.

"Hi" he said in a musical tone that filled my ears with joy.

"Hi" I said sitting up on my bed. He sat beside me.

"You doing okay?" Edward asked looking at me with his topaz eyes filled with concern.

"Yes" I replied trying to tear my eyes away from him but without any luck.

"That's good, Esme wanted me to bring you her homemade chicken noodle soup" He said handing me the bowl. I sure was hungry. I didn't finish my breakfast earlier. So I took it from him and began to eat.

"Thanks" I said between a bite.

He laughed.

"My pleasure" He said looking at me.

As I finished eating I sat the bowl on my nightstand.

"You're Mom is a great cook!" I said looking at him.

He chuckled.

Then he replied " I've been told"

I smiled.

"So what's your favorite meal that she cooks for you?" I asked curious with a cook like her I'm sure he had plenty.

" I have a lot" He chuckled. " I'll let you try some one day you come over to meet my whole family"

Then we started to talk about little things we liked and our families He told me about Alice boyfriend Jasper, His sister Rosalie, his brother Emment. I really started to like him and like how he viewed life in a different way. It makes me look at things differently. I'm glad he did come over and spend time with me. that's when the question occurred . I remembered I wanted to ask him about this whole marriage arrangement.

"Edward.." I began. He looked at me.

He lifted an eyebrow and answered. "Yes"

"Promise me you wont get mad for me asking?" I asked looking away from him. I started to fiddle with my hands.

His cool pale fingers took my face in his hands. Which sent an electric shock through my body. And he turned my head to meet his full gaze.

"You can ask me anything, I promise I would never get mad" He said honesty filled his voice.

I blushed.

"Okay, well I know this is crazy but what..what do you think of this whole 'marriage thing' " I asked still looking at him. Still in his gaze.

He answered with no hesitation at all.

"My father always does what's best for me. I know he means well when he chose you're Father to work with, He wasn't all thrilled with this marriage thing but he seen me lonely through years, and he thought it would be best if I found someone for myself." He smiled.

So a hunk like Edward been single this whole time! I couldn't believe he didn't have a girlfriend. Not to mention me I know I wasn't really the one to date.

"Oh." I said as I replied.

" So what about you? Have you ever had any boyfriends?" he asked. We started leaning closer to each other subconsciously.

I started to think. I remember this one boy I thought was cute. Jacob Black.

"Only one person" I said looking at him in the eye.

"Who may this lucky person be?" he asked our lips was an inch from each other.

I wanted to just kiss his lips so bad! Wait Bella don't think that way! I tried to reason with myself but my feelings got the best of me.

"Jacob Black" I said. His facial expression changed to what seemed to be anger. Then he relaxed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I touched his arm slightly.

"Nothing its just that his Dad cheated us off a deal" He said I could tell he was hiding more from me than he was telling but I decided not to say anything seeing that's all he wanted to say.

Time flew by as we talked and talked more. IT was already 7:30 pm.

" I've got to go" he said getting up walking towards the door.

I frowned he seemed to notice.

"I'll come back tomorrow, IF that's okay with you?" he asked as he walked back over to my bed.

"That's perfect" I said. Then he leaned his head closer to my lips and blew his cool breathe on me. Then he lightly kissed my lips.

My world spun a 1,000 times it seemed like as my heartbeat picked up an irregular beat.

"Breathe Bella" He said and smiled. I did as he said and blushed. He pulled away quickly. And pulled away to walk out the door.

I heard him walk downstairs as I smiled. I guess this was sorta like my date with him but, I didn't think it would go that well. Then I drifted into a deep slumber and dreamed of _Edward Cullen._

--

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I keep forgetting to put Disclaimers but We all know Stephanie Meyers owns the characters, Expect for Dianna..OR anyothers that I may mention in the near future!**

**--I know people are probably wondering if the Cullen's are human they are. I forgot to mention that. I just wanted them to carry on some of their 'vampire' traits to this story! **

**--Thanks for reviewing , Story Alerts, Favorite Story! Etc.. I enjoy it!**

**-- DaOneAndOnlyTt**


	5. Meeting The Cullen's

Chapter 4: Meeting the Cullen's

I woke up at 9:45am with a big smile on my face. My date with Edward Cullen was incredible! I'm really looking forward to meeting his family! I went into my bathroom and changed into a black skirt and white designer top along with white heels. I curled my hair and headed downstairs.

"Morning Dianna" I said while taking my seat at my regular spot in the dinning room.

"Morning Hun!" She exclaimed while pouring me a glass of orange juice.

"How was your date?" She said while heading in the kitchen and coming back out with a basket of croissant's for my breakfast.

"It was great, Thanks to you!" I said smiling and taking a bite of my croissant.

She laughed. "No problem!" She said while cleaning off the table.

"Your Mom's at a meeting and Your father's out of town this weekend, So its just me and you"

"Cool, you should take the day off today then" I said while getting up.

"I'd love to, but I need to get this house clean before your parents get back" she said as she continued cleaning.

"Well, I wont stop pestering you until you promise me that me and you well have a girls day out" I said trying to bargain with her.

"Promise" She said and my face lit up.

"Okay I'm taking the BMW over to the Cullen's" I said while snatching the keys up and grabbing my black coat.

"This early? Do they know your coming?" Dianna asked.

"No" I said " I want it to be a surprise" I said smiling.

I made my way into my brand new BMW it was red and fast I loved it! My dad bought It for my for my 16 birthday, so its only a year old and I keep it in tip top shape.** A/N Picture of Car on Profile!**

I really didn't know how to get to the Cullen's house but I had a GPS system in my car to help me out so I found it in no time. There house was amazing! It was white with a glass side, a nice view I shall say. I bet it looks more incredible inside. I got out of my car and knocked on the door. I was a little hesitant. But I forced myself to knock anyway. I mean I didn't come this far for nothing.

As I knocked on the door. A second later, A brunette woman appeared I recognized her immediately Esme.

"Oh dear! How are you!" She said pulling me into a motherly hug.

I smiled and hugged her back.

"Great and you! Oh and thanks so much for the soup!" I said as she scooted aside so I could come in. There inside of their house took my breath away. The white painted walls with furniture to match. The view from the glass view was shocking all the nature surrounding it.

"No problem hun!" She said while gesturing me take a seat on her couch.

I sat.

"Edward didn't tell me we would be having company I would have fixed something up!" She said smiling.

I laughed as I continued to take in everything in my site.

"I didn't tell him I was coming over, I wanted to surprise him" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Oh!" She said while frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I instantly regretted not telling them of my company.

"Nothing dear! It's just that Edward's at football practice along with Jasper and Emmett" She said still frowning.

"Oh" I said while getting up. "I guess I'll go" I said making my way to the door.

Then I heard a yell from upstairs.

"Non- sense! Bella you can spend the day with me!" I heard as I seen Alice making her way down the stair case.

"Really?" I asked I wasn't sure if she really wanted me to or not.

"Positive!" She stated bouncing up and down.

Esme laughed. "I guess I'll leave you two girls to hang out by your self" Then she left to go do what mother's do I guess.

"Oh Bella this is going to be so much fun!" She squealed pulling me up the stairs into her room. Which was pink and white. She had poster's on the wall, everything was so organized and fit so well in.

"I love your room!" I exclaimed.

She giggled.

"Thanks" She said and me and her sat on the bed.

"I'm glad your coming into our family! I mean I'd love to have someone besides Rosalie to shop with!! And Jasper because I have to force him to come with me" She said with a huge grin on her face.

I laughed at the thought of her forcing her boyfriend to go shopping. I didn't like shopping really, Renee usually bought my clothes so It didn't seem so bad if I went with Alice.

"Yeah we should defiantly go shopping sometime" I said with a smile then a blonde hair girl walked in looking as if she walked straight out of a magazine.

She laughed. "You have no idea what your getting yourself into" She said laughing still.

Alice shot her a death glare.

"No worries Bella! It will be load's of fun!" Alice reassured me.

"When do the guys get off from football practice?" I asked while my brain wondered towards Edward.

"Around 7:30pm and its 1:00pm now so we have plenty of time to go shopping!" She squealed just then Rosalie tried to sneak out the room but Alice shot up so fast. Blocking Rosalie's only exit.

"This is Bella's first shopping trip with me and you are going!" Alice said demanding.

Rosalie flinched. I laughed. Then Rosalie shot me a death glare and started mumbling words under her breath.

"Alright lets go!" Alice said while grabbing hold of me and Rosalie as we made our way downstairs.

"Where are you guys off too?" Esme asked while watching TV.

"Shopping!" Alice squealed.

Esme face was priceless, she had a look of horror twisted with rage.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry Bella did Alice force you?" She asked while shooting death glare's at her daughter.

I laughed.

"No, I wanted to go" I said while smiling.

"Oh thank goodness, You have no Idea what your getting your self into"

I wondered what was so bad about going shopping with Alice, I mean what could possibly go wrong?

5 hours later.

"Alice! I want to go back to your house!" I yelled these 5 hours had been pure hell! This girl made me try on every outfit her eyes landed upon! I mean we already have about 15 and more bags filled with Clothes how much could one person need in a life time? I now realized what Esme and Rosalie tried to warn me about! ' You have no idea what your getting yourself into ran threw my head.

"Bella Please!? just one more store!" Alice squealed giving me a puppy dog pout. She was really good.

"Fine" I breathed out, 1 more hour of hell to come. Might as well get it over with.

We finally finished shopping. I swore to myself never again to go shopping with this little evil pixie! I was so worn out! Everyone bought things for them self. Alice helped me pick out things I wanted. That she thought what look good on me.

It was 6:45 so we made our way into Alice Porsche, and drove back home. It was a nice quiet ride I had time to think about Edward.

Alice was going about 104 miles so we made it home quick .

"Rosalie, next time you warn me about something and I don't believe you slap me" I said she laughed while Alice glared, and looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh Alice!" I laughed while hugging her even spending 6 hours with this girl she would become like your sister and I already felt apart of the family.

"It's okay Bella" She said while smiling this time and putting her arms around me and we walked in the house.

"Your okay!" Esme said while throwing her arms around me. I laughed.

"What do you mean Esme?" I said.

"Oh its just that last s-" Before she could finish Alice interrupted.

"Ill tell her about it later!" She screamed/cried out.

I wonder what Alice did last time she went shopping.

We all sat around the television and waited for the guys while talking about clothes and stuff.

Then the guys got home.

A blonde haired boy walked up to Alice and kissed her on the lips, while a big burly dude came and gave Rosalie a kiss also Then he tried to hug and he she backed away.

"EMMETT NO!" Rosalie practically roared. A big grin appeared on his face as he scooped her up in a big bear hug.

"SWEAT EWW" Rosalie screamed while everyone else laughed.

I smiled looking at the couples. Just then Edward walked in looking great as ever with his bronze hair falling into his eyes. I smiled and he seemed to catch my gaze because he too smiled. He took my hand and led me upstairs.

" I didn't think you was going to be here. Even though I had a clue because no one in my family owns a red BMW" He said smiling that dazzling smile of his.

I smiled.

"Is it okay that I came?" I asked wondering if it was okay with him.

"Absolutely" He said while taking off his shirt, even when he was sweaty he was just so cute! I almost stopped breathing when he took off his shirt. His muscles were stunning, his body toned that pale color that brought his muscles out more, especially with the sweat dripping off him. I almost drooled again! But I had to catch my self.

"You know its rude to stare" He said smiling that dazzling smile of his.

"S-Sorry" I said I could feel that blush creeping onto my face as he let out a soft chuckle.

"I don't mind, especially if you're the one doing it" He winked at me. Then made his way to his bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower you can stay in my room if you like" he said going into the bathroom.

I didn't even get to take a good look at his room with him dazzling me so much. His room was gold with a black couch and a bed with gold poles with it everything was so color coordinated just like Alice's room had been. He had a massive CD collection in the corner of his room. With a sophisticated sound system. Speaker's every where in his room. He must really love music I thought to my self as I picked out a CD and stuck it in.

I recognized the melody as_ Debussy, Claude._ I couldn't believe Edward was a fan. As I listened to it more, I began to drift off to sleep I didn't even notice Edward had walked in the room fully dressed.

"You're a fan of Debussy?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that my mother Renee got me into it" I said while sitting up.

"We have something in common then" He said smiling.

Then Rosalie came in.

"Eww, that old 1810 music girl you need some pop in your life!" Rosalie said while sitting on the edge of the bed. While I laughed Edward glared.

"Why are you in here?" Edward asked icily.

"Oh, Just passing through and its time for dinner" She smiled. "By little bro" She said making her way out the room.

I laughed looking at Edward's face he was so cute when he was annoyed.

"That Rosalie is something else!" I said stifling giggles.

"Yes she is" he said while taking my hand and heading down stairs while we met up with the rest of the family who was all seated around the table.

"Glad you will be joining us this evening" Carlisle said. I smiled.

We all sat down, Alice beside Jasper, Emmett beside Rosalie, Carlisle beside Esme and Edward and I beside each other.

"So lets eat!" Emmett roared while taking in everything his hands touched I laughed. While Rosalie smacked Emmett.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Jasper said politely smiling.

"You too" I said returning the smile.

"Ah Bella, how's it going kiddo?!" Emmett said while stuffing his mouth while everyone else looked disgusted at him but continued to eat.

"Good" I said giggling. Edward watched me with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" I whispered low enough only for Edward to hear.

"Nothing your just so beautiful, and I love to watch you enjoy yourself" He said whispering back as well.

I knew my face had blushed a deep scarlet color.

"Ohh Eddie, what are you whispering to dear ol little Bella!" Emmett said smiling. While Edward scowled at him, and everyone broke out into laughter while I continued to blush shades of red I didn't think was possible.

"Emmett stop this non-sense right now!" Esme said in a motherly voice and the laughter ended as soon as it begun, giving me a chance to return to my regular color.

I mouthed a 'thank you' to Esme. Who she just smiled and mouthed back 'no problem hun!'

"So how was your day today?" Carlisle asked in a casual tone.

"Good" I replied.

"What did you do today?" Carlisle asked another question. Oh no not twenty questions. So I answered as casually as I could.

"Oh went shopping with Alice, nothing big"

That's when all the guys face's turned horror filled mixed with concern. Just like Esme face was earlier. They wouldn't stop staring at me.

" I cant believe she has no broke bones" I heard Jasper whisper to Emmett who all stared in disbelief.

"WHAT!" I yelled out. I couldn't take their stares anymore.

"Its just that last summer-" Jasper began and Alice shot him a death glare and he stopped telling the story immediately.

Alice turned to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you really want to know Bella?" She asked sounding so innocent.

I nodded my head eagerly.

"Well last summer, I wanted to go shopping and nobody wanted to go with me" She pouted and continued. " I asked Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, And Jasper to come but, They kept making up lies about how they had homework and it was SUMMER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Then I asked Carlisle and he always ran off with Esme to a honeymoon, So I did the only thing that was possible left, I asked someone I didn't even know off the streets and they agreed" She said looking at my face scanning for emotion then continued. " Well she tried to get away from me Only 1 hour into shopping! And I well..I..I kinda tackled her and tied her up and threatened her to continue shopping with me or else." She said.

I was trying to hold back my laugher some one like Alice 5'0 threatening people?

I burst into laughter with everyone staring at me.

"Alice- I- cant believe that! How could you be intimidating?!" I said between my laughter.

Jasper shuddered.

"We had to get her out of jail the poor girl thought she was going to die if she didn't get away from Alice, and called the cops so we had to go and bail Alice out" Emmett finished.

Alice shot him a glare. Then the saying if _looks could kill_ popped into my mind.

"Alice I had to finish it!" Emmett exclaimed looking scared as ever.

I broke out into more laughter I could hardly breathe. A big 6ft burly dude muscles that looked intimidating scared of a short little pixie girl.

"Well I offered to go" I said " So mine was different, but it was 6 hours of pure hell!" I exclaimed and everyone broke into a fit of laughter while Alice glared at us all.

Then I decided it was time for me to head back home.

"Thanks for the Dinner Esme" I said getting up from the table. "It was great!" I said giving her a hug.

"No problem Dear, come over anytime!" She said while smiling. I was standing at the door and Alice handed me a tiny silver phone.

"What's this for?" I asked. She giggled.

"Put your number in silly!" She said I laughed and punched my number in on the tiny buttons. I handed her phone back to her and she gave me a hug which I returned and made my way outside.

"Let me drive you" Edward said getting into his Volvo.

"My house is only about 15 minutes away and I brought my car" I said making my way to my car but Edward stopped me.

" I insist I don't want you driving alone on these streets" He said looking me in the eyes face full of concern.

"Alright, but how am I going to have my car home?" I asked.

He smiled his crooked smile.

"It will be in your drive way first thing in the morning" He said.

"Okay" I said while getting in his car the ride was silent but non the less great. Having Edward with me was always great. We finally made it to my house, In record time considering he drove worst than Alice and her 104 miles per hour speed. I wonder if everyone in his family drove like this?

"Bye Edward" I said making my way out his car but he stopped me and pulled me back in with his face a inch of mine.

"Be safe" He said then he kissed me. It wasn't like the one that we had on our date it was better and more exciting I didn't want to pull away If I could I would choose to stay that way for eternity. I couldn't breathe my lips moved with his and I pulled him closer. But he stopped all too soon.

"Good night Bella" He said as I got out the car, trying to tell my self to breathe as I made my way up the stairs to my house and headed inside and into my room. That night, I dreamed of _Alice_ and her attacking me if I didn't go shopping with her!

* * *

**I love you guys! I have like tons of Favs and Alerts for this story I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry I havent updated in a while I've been updating my other stories! But I wont be able to update as much I have Test's that I need to pass! so Bare with me its like 3,129 word's on here so Enjoy!! **

**DaOneAndOnlyTt**


	6. A Day Out

A Day Out.

Chapter 5

I woke up about 7:55am due to the fact my phone wouldn't stop ringing. I groaned as I rolled over to answer it. The light was blurring my vision as it flashed. I still couldn't see who was calling so I just answered it. Still angry someone woke me up from my good sleep.

"Hello" I said answering the phone with a bit attitude.

"Wake up sleepy head!" A familiar high pitch voice screamed through the phone causing me to take it away from my ear.

"Oh, Hi Alice" I said while sitting up fully in my bed.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"I don't have anything planned" I said while going in to the bathroom, and splashing water in my face to wake my self up a bit more.

"GREAT!" She squealed through the phone. "Ill pick you up at 3:00pm, bye!" She said as she hung up. I wonder what she had planned. I went into my bathroom to take a shower. I threw on some blue jeans, with a midnight V shirt. I straightened my hair, and began descending down the flight of stairs.

I met Dianna downstairs. She offered me some bacon but I objected due to the fact I missed some cold cereal. She handed me a box of Frosted flakes which I gladly devoured. I had a lot of time before I had to meet up with Alice. So I decided to phone Angela to see what her plans was for today.

"Hi Bella" Angela said through the phone.

"Hi Angela…What are you doing today?" I asked while watching TV in the living room.

"Ben and I were going down to the park to feed the geese together…err but nothing else…you can come if you'd like"

I smiled. I thought it was so cute how they'd just go to the park and feed swans, together as a engaged couple.

"That'd be great. What time?"

"Around 12:00 that's when the place is full of geese" She said.

"Meyer park right?" I asked trying to make sure I mean we only had two parks in Forks, anyway.

"Yeah, Kay see you there." She said as she hung up.

It was 10:55am so I had another hour or two. So I decided to finish reading Wuthering Heights. I loved that book. When I finished I noticed it was time for me to leave for Meyer Park. So I grabbed my jacket and my keys to my BMW.

"Where are you going Bella" Dianna asked as she dusted the table off.

"To Meyer Park with Angela and Ben" I said with a smile on my face.

She laughed.

"Have fun, dear" As She said that I went out the door. It only took me about 10 minutes to get their. I remembered when my mom, Renee, took me there when I was little. I parked my car. I started to walk around the park, to see if I could spot Ben Or Angela. There wasn't much people out there. Just a old couple sitting and feeding the geese. I smiled pleasantly at them and continued walking. This place brought back so many memories for me. They were all happy too. Which brought a huge smile upon my face once again. I started to reminisce about the time a geese was trying to eat a peanut butter cracker of mine. I kept screaming and running telling it to go get its own. It didn't listen so I just ended up throwing it on the ground while My mother just laughed and took pictures.

I was so caught up in my memories I didn't notice a light tap on my shoulder that came from Angela.

"Bella?" Angela asked smiling while holding two bags of bread crumbs, which we were suppose to feed the geese.

I smiled. She handed me a bag.

"Thanks, I forgot to bring my own." I said while walking over to the pond where Ben was waiting.

"No Problem" She said still grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked while taking out some crumbs and throwing it onto the pond.

"Ben and I wedding has been moved up" She said while going off into a dreamy like state.

"Really?" I asked smiling too. "That's awesome."

"I know!" she squealed which reminded me of Alice and I laughed. "Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" She asked looking a little shy. I wouldn't object, Angela was like my best friend!

"Sure!" I exclaimed. She smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Thanks so much Bella!" She said while breaking the embrace.

I laughed. "Your welcome"

Then she became nervous again.

"What…what if something goes wrong at my wedding?" She said looking as if she were about to cry.

"Angela, I'm sure nothing will go wrong at your wedding, Long as I'm wearing flats everything should go as planned." I laughed as she joined in. Thinking of me and high heels, what a bad combination! I was so happy to be her maid of honor. She was really a great friend. I just hope her wedding will go as planned.

We continued to feed the geese. Until Ben thought he could play with the geese and the food which he ended up being chased and then bit on the rear, while me and Angela laughed. He decided it was time for them to go. I happily said my goodbyes and went back home. I spent so much time it was already 2:59! So I got into my car and sped back home. To be meet by Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella your late!" Alice exclaimed walking up to me in a blue baby doll shirt. And a pair of nice fitting jeans. With a ton a bags in her hand.

I laughed.

"Technically I'm early see its only 2:59" I said while still laughing.

She was still angry.

"Well Bella what does 2:59 round off to?" she asked. Wagging her finger in my face. I knew where she was going with this.

"3:00" I said sheepishly.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed while her arms dropped to her sides.

I laughed again about how over board she was going with things. She glared at me. I looked over to Rosalie for support but she just smiled apologetically. She too had on a blue baby doll shirt but with a mini skirt.

Alice marched me upstairs to my room. She examined me all around.

"Nice shirt midnight blue goes good with your skin color, However those jeans got to go!" She said as if she were saving my life.

"Alice no, I like these jeans!" I said while looking at her in the eye. Which wasn't a good idea.

She glared at me again.

"Bella! Out of those jeans now!" She said.

I was taken back. How dare she come in my house tell me I'm late, then tell me what to wear.

"No" I said simply but that didn't help at all.

"You will do it or me and Rose will!" she said.

I quickly slipped out of my jeans to reveal my laced underwear I had gotten last Christmas.

"Nice panties" Rosalie said nodding in approval.

I blushed.

"Thanks"

Alice seemed to get really excited.

"OMG! Bella those are so cute!" She said while bouncing up and down. "Where'd you get them!?"

I blushed even more.

"My mom got them custom made" I said. Well since she liked them so much I might get her a pair this Christmas. I smiled at the idea.

"Awesome I got to get me some!" Alice said. " Now back to work." She said as she examined me again.

"Umm, Rose what do you think blue denim jean skirt, Or white fossil skirt?" She seemed to be in really deep thought until finally Rosalie answered.

"I'd say white fossil skirt" Rosalie said then Alice dove into her purse…or better yet bag. It seemed so big to be a purse. She then pulled out the skirt. It was nice. So I pulled it on. It didn't show so much of my legs and covered everything it needed to and stopped above my knee's so I was happy.

"Alice where are we going?" I asked as she sat me down and started to analyze my head.

"To a football practice, then out ." She said as if I should know already. I blushed the thought of Edward seeing me like this…Oh gosh. Then again what does _out _mean…probably nothing bad so I let it drop.

"ROSE!" Alice yelled snapping me out of my daze that was completely full of Edward.

"Yes!" Rose yelled back. Why were they yelling I mean they were like two feet from each other.

"Loose curls, Or straight?" She asked seeming to act like this was a life or death situation again.

"Loose curls" Rosalie answered as she handed Alice the curling iron. While Alice put random curls all over my head.

She finally finished and added a bit of eyeliner and made me put on red lipstick. Which she said would help my lips pop. It did. Then I had to put on midnight blue hills. I did they were like a death trap but with Rosalie and Alice I'm sure they wouldn't let me fall. We took off into Rosalie's red convertible and went over to the boys practice. They were on the field. I glanced around until my eyes landed on Edward him calling directions and taking control of the football players. He looked so sexy! He finally noticed me and winked. Which I blushed furiously. And almost tripped in a ditch while starring, until Rosalie and Alice caught me. Thank God for them or I would've been taking a visit to my friend the emergency room.

"Gosh Bella, Keep dazing out like every time you look at Edward and you'll meet Mr. Ground" She said while she giggled. Which I had to join in on.

We made it up to the bleachers and sat down.

"So were going out with the guys?" I said asking Alice.

"Yeah, but they'll shower and get ready before they come, So we will be there before them" She said while waving wildly at Jasper. He managed to wave before being tackled by Emmett. Which made us laugh uncontrollably.

I kept looking around while I noticed the Dallas, Cowboy's cheerleaders. They all looked like sluts with those tiny shorts. Might as well call them underwear. I wouldn't ever try to get into those things! I kept watching the guys practice and I noticed Edward walking over towards us. Until some brunette haired girl jumped in his way and tried to bend down in front of him. Which he didn't acknowledge and she jumped up again trying to stick her chest out at him. I laughed at her desperate attempts. He went around her, he had a disgusted look on his face which only made me laugh harder. He finally made his way up the bleachers.

"Hi" I said giggling at him.

"Hi, What's so funny?" He asked with sweat glistening off him.

"That girl trying to throw herself at you" I said still giggling.

"So your not jealous?" he asked amused.

"Nope" I answered honestly. "She doesn't have anything on me" I told him and he smiled.

" Your Right, and I like your confident side its sexy" he said while leaning in to kiss me but was stopped but Alice.

"EDWARD NO! Sweat mixed with make up and nice outfit" She said shaking her head. " Doesn't go!" She said as if it were obvious.

Edward look frustrated.

"It's just her lips its not like I'm going to bear hug her like Emmett does Rosalie" He said while Rosalie shot him a look.

"Doesn't matter, Lipstick" She said pointing it out I sighed. Edward quickly kissed me on my cheek and ran while Alice fumed. I laughed she was talking about how she didn't want her hard work to go to waste.

The boys went back to practicing before stopping and telling us they'll meet us at the place Alice had planned. Then Alice, Rosalie and I left. And headed out.

As we drove I noticed. It was getting dark. And We were driving for quite a while.

"Alice where are we?" I said trying to stay a wake.

"Seattle" She said simply.

"Why are we in Seattle?" I asked.

"Clubbing Duh!" She said as if obvious.

Okay the clothes was enough, the make up and etc. But a club I never been to a club before! I was so going to kill Alice for dragging me into this. This is what Alice meant of _out_?

**A/N:**

Next chapter: Clubbing Cullen Style.

Sorry this chapter took so long I hope you liked it!…Sorry if its not so good I just wanted to update and I promise the other chapters will be great!

So please Read and review and let me know what you think!

Thanks so much for the Reviews, Story Alerts, and Favorites! Love you guys! I'm going to start to thank you Individually!!

DaOneAndOnlyTt


	7. Clubbing Cullen Style

_**Ahh, I love you guys so much!! Now who is to thank for making my day! Sorry if I forgot anyone! **_

_**Reviewers: **__lostgirl-66,Crazy Twilight Lover,skinnymini109,edward's Shappyending , EnderACullen, oh-my -Edward ,inuyasha finatic ,BellaandEdwardLover, Mrs.EdwardAMCullen,edwardandjacoblover ,jono14, Mrs.EdwardCullen1997, Twilightfan78_

**Story Alerts: **_BellaandEdwardLover, Magically Hermione, -Sammie pie, Debbiekolling, leoness31,hpfreakster, Inked Loser ,LoreBe ,lunar glow ,Crazy Twilight Lover, TwilightStarLaughter, Marchen Awakens Romance,lovetobefree101, SandraDee513, Twilightaddict, Jono14, Mrs.EdwardCullen1997, Edwardandjacoblover, Ps.Iloveyouforever.randomness girl,radiersoccer6, Voice No The Eard, LhiyheLLe_

**Favorite Story : **_Reader4lyfe, xXxDecember PrincessxXx, sakurabelldandy, luverofdarkness, bookcrazi, Sensibility, __hunterjumpertwilightfan, iEdward, -Aikio-Hatate-,lostgirl-66,Twilight-fan-girl-lover,Edward fever, edwardandjacoblover, Ps.Iloveyouforever,tObYxx1xx,Haku933, Twilightfan78_

**Author Alert: **_mf.princess55, Magically Hermione, lovetobefree101_

**Thanks to everyone who participated in the poll. **

**!!MORE ABOUT POLL ON MY PAGE!! **

**This story will now be finished first! Oh and can anyone tell me whats wrong with that list? There is less reviewers! OMG! That's a problem! So if your REALLY ,REALLY like this story! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**+ Review more- More story **

Chapter 7: Clubbing Cullen Style.

Kill ALICE! Is what I couldn't stop thinking of as we arrived to 'Seattle's Hot Beat' I'm guessing that's the club name. How gay does that sound?

"Alice I want to go home" I said while taping my foot on the rugged carpet of Rosalie's Convertible.

"Sure" She said, I immediately felt thankful I couldn't believe she would let me off so easily. "After we finish Clubbing" She added which shot my world down 10 times more. I internally groaned.

"But Alice, I cant dance!" I exclaimed as we pulled up to a parking space and made our way out the car.

"Don't worry when Edward gets here, He'll take the lead he is a good dancer" She turned to me with a smile, I frowned.

"Come On Bella! Perk up! This is your first club experience right?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "Good then we will make it one to remember!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Make it one to remember? I repeated to myself. Now I really hate Alice. Not that I forgot to add Rosalie to my 'Kill List' I did internally I will get them back one of these days.

We made are way up to the club entrance. The bouncer looked us up and down and motioned for us to go inside. The club was jam packed. Hot body's dancing all up against each other. More like humping with clothing on if you ask me.

"So this is how you guys dance?" I asked bewildered of what I was seeing through my eyes.

"Yep" Rosalie replied simply. "You might want to look and get pointers, Your going to need it later" Rosalie winked and walked off to the direction of where Alice had occupied a VIP section for us to sit at. I eagerly followed Rosalie.

"So the guys aren't going to be here in another 15 minutes or so" Alice said while smiling hugely. I began to get scared I knew that face. It was the one the last time we went shopping face. Horror filled my mind of what she would do to me. Alice seemed to notice because she broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Don't worry Bella were not going shopping tonight" Alice said as if she could read my mind. "We're going to have you do a little dare" as she said this my face heated up about 10 degree's higher. Causing me to have the famous Swan blush.

"D-Dare" I repeated stuttering a bit.

"Yes Dare" Rosalie confirmed. Oh how I didn't want to do some dare. "Bella this is your first time we will go easy on you" She said which made me calm down just a bit.

"Fine" I agreed. I mean I didn't want to seem stuck up on my first club experience.

"Alright then" Alice smiled that huge smile of hers. "Lets get started" Instantly I regretted my decision.

"So what do I do?" I asked taking a sit finally.

"Well you see, our pool boy is at the club today" Alice started. "And well when we walked in the club I noticed him checking you out, and for your first dare I want you to go over there and hit on him" She said smiling mischievously along with Rosalie.

"FLIRT!" I blurted for all I know I was to be engaged. I cant even flirt with Edward! And God knows how can I flirt with some unknown pool boy! I screamed at myself.

Alice giggled. "Yes silly, Flirt!" She said taking my hand and pulling me towards the crowd of people who were basically dry humping. Which is totally disgusting. " The Blonde one" She said as she left me. I continued walking forward slowly trying not to trip. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this! I noticed the blonde one right away. Seeing that he was the only blonde one in sight. The rest were Brunette haired guys. I slyly walked past him making my arm brush against his arm just barley. Before I continued to walk.

I knew he felt it because I felt his hand loosely grab my wrist.

"Hello There" A lusty voice called after me. I spun around. I came face to face with a baby faced blue eyes, blonde hair boy. Looking around the age of 17.

"Hi there , Lover boy" I said as he laughed and I blushed red. That line is so movie like. But I had to get this dare over with.

"Lets go sit and chat, Shall we?" He said as he pulled me into a secluded area. I glanced back to see if I could catch a glimpse at Rose and Alice, They looked and laughed but started to come where I was I guess to get a better view of things.

I kept thinking of how Edward would react if he knew what I was up to right now. I didn't notice until the 3rd or 4th time someone kept repeating the same thing over.

"Mike Newton" The boy said.

That's when I realized he was giving me his name. I blushed red.

"Oh!" I said " Bella Swan" I said extending my hand which he took gladly.

"Yeah I thought you were gone for a second there you kind of dazed off" I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly

"That's okay you can make it up to me" Mike said as he scooted closer to me. A little to close for comfort I instantly scooted in the opposite direction.

"Where you going hot stuff?" He asked his eyes roaming my body. My eyes widened in horror. I could hear the little giggles coming from Alice and Rose.

"How bout we get you something to drink, eh?" I asked trying to get Mike's mind off of lusting after my body like a wild animal who hasn't ate in years.

"Drink yes? Beer ,I'd prefer" He said. The waiter came and handed him a beer. Great! Alice and Rose got me to flirt with an Alcoholic. He drunk the beer greedily and turned to me with lust filled in his baby blue eyes. His hands started to roam my body. I began to feel scared.

"Um…What do you do for a living?" I tried to say to get him to stop touching me.

"Clean pools" He said while still not taking his hands off me. I began to get real scared.

"Time for me to go Bye Mike!" I exclaimed. This dare was getting way to far. I shot up from the seat. And headed towards the door and tripped in the process. My luck had to run out now!? Mike immediately came over to help up.

"You alright babe?" He asked his words slurred. I knew from right then and their I had to get out of there. His brain was not capable or aware of any of his next decisions he would make.

"Sure" I said as I got up. "Thanks and bye" I said walking towards the door. But Mikes hand grabbed my waist and pulled me tightly against him. I kicked and scratched at him. I was really wondering when Alice and Rosalie were going to come in.

"Woah! Babe! I'm not going to hurt you!" He said his hands still tightly grasped. Just then Rose and Alice walked in and with anger clearly across their faces. The tried to push Mike off but he wouldn't budge, Just then a angry, Edward and Emmett, Jasper walked in. Emmett Flexing his threatening muscles as they pried Mike off with no effort at all. Edward was clearly pissed. His topaz eyes filled with hatred towards Mike. My eyes instantly swelled with tears. Edward looked back towards me his eyes softened immediately and loved filled in them. I smiled at him and he made his way towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked while wrapping his arms around me. I nodded while taking in his embrace. I sucked up those tears that threatened to take over me. "Would you like to go home?" He asked as we made our way out the secluded area of the club. I shook my head 'no'.

"I came here to club Cullen style" I replied. He chuckled softly.

"Bella your clearly something else" He said. Just then Alice and Rosalie walked up with their boyfriends Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella were so sorry! We didn't think the dare would go this far!" Alice exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"Alice its alright!" I said as she threw her tiny arms around me and I hugged her back then Rose joined.

"So Bella your ready to truly club Cullen style?" Emmett asked. I nodded eagerly and he laughed.

I began to think of what they did to Mike. Or what they may have did. Which I hope was nothing serious.

"Umm…What did you guys do to Mike?" I asked a little concerned I mean it wasn't his fault he was intoxicated and wasn't a capable of making correct judgments he probably wasn't aware of what he was doing. Edward's Jaw clenched at the sound of Mike's name

Emmett smiled widly. "Nothing" That made me get nervous.

"I- I mean I-I hope you didn't hurt him" I said looking around taking in everyone's facial expression

"Oh we didn't do _anything _at all" Jasper added his wide smile filled with mischievousness.

"Where is he?" I asked my voice shook a bit. Just then Edward's hand grabbed my waist and spun me in the oppisite direction where I seen Mike tied up to one of the dance pools shouting cuss words. With his slurred voice. Also he didn't have any clothing on but his underwear. I turned and shook my head laughing.

"Alright lets go club Cullen STYLE!" Emmett boomed through the club. Edward took my hand and lead me over to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" He said with a proper tone. I giggled.

"Of Course you may" I said my cheeks heating up a bit. He took my hand and lead me over to the dance floor. Where we started off nice and easy to the beat and started to pick up the pace. His dancing was amazing how he moved to the beat. His face was illuminated in the glow of the club lights making him look more god like by the minute. I looked down. How could he marry such a old plain girl like me? They're were so many pretty girls in this club and yet he was stuck to marry me. I looked away from the gaze we were once holding.

"Bella" He whispered softly in his velvet like voice.

"Yes" I answered back still not looking at his gaze that was now burning a million holes in my face.

"What's the matter?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"Nothing" I answered quickly.

He seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"I know I only spent a couple of days with you so far Bella, but I know enough about you to tell if something is wrong, so please tell me its bothering me" He said his voice straining at the last part. I took in consideration of how it really hurt him to see me like this. Better yet I knew he wasn't a mind reader but he might as well be since he read me like an open book.

"It's just that….that ahh, never mind its stupid" I reasoned with him. He took his cool pale fingers and moved them to my chin and forced me too look at him.

"Bella, Please know what ever that you may have to say no matter how stupid you think it is, I will always listen and be there for you." He said honesty filling his voice. My heart rate picked up a bit as his other hand made it's way down to my hip.

"Okay" I muttered so that he could hear.

"Now please tell me what's the matter?" He asked once again. I might as well tell him, I knew he wasn't going to let this subject drop until he found out.

"Well Its just that, your stuck to marry a old ugly plain girl like me! And-" Before I could finish he had cut me off.

Chuckling slightly. " Bella your so absurd!" He chuckled once more.

"Do you not see your self correctly?" He questioned. I took it as a rhetorical one, you know the ones your not suppose to answer. "Your as beautiful as can be" He said honesty in his voice again. I blushed. Edward thought I plain old Bella was beautiful. His eyes burned into mine like the intensity of 10 suns.** (Fairly Odd parents LOL)**

"No" I argued back. "I'm not that beautiful, You are your like a God" I said looking away from his gaze. "You could get any girl you want, yet your stuck here with me" He pulled my face to look at his once again.

"Bella you are beautiful! And I don't care if I could get any other girl I ever wanted. I only want you these past few days I spent with you I never felt anything like this before It feels like more world is complete! My family loves you! I know you see it to the other day you came over to eat. Alice hasn't told anyone about her shopping catastrophe with anyone but you, Please know that , that is special" He said again his topaz eyes burning holes into mine . I couldn't help but laugh at the last part.

"If I were Alice I don't think I would share that with anyone either" I said as he chuckled lightly. The music slowed to a slower pace. I leaned my head on his rock hard chest and let him lead us to the beat.

"Edward" I whispered lightly.

"Yes" He answered.

"Thanks for everything" I said looking up at him.

"No, Thank you" He said I got confused. What was he talking about.

"Huh?" I answered.

"If you weren't in my life I wouldn't know what to do" He said as he leaned down and blew his cool breathe across my face causing my heart to pick up an irregular beat. As his cool lips kissed mine soft and tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck instantly and moved my hands in his hair to bring him closer.

He laughed and pulled back. I wondered what I was doing wrong?

"Wow Bella, That was suppose to be a soft and tender kiss, Not a lust sexy kiss" He laughed and my cheeks burned red.

"Oh sorry" I answered sheepishly turning away. He turned my face back towards him.

"That's okay, I enjoyed it" He said giving me that famous crooked grin. I smiled back.

We met up with the others. That's when we really clubbed Cullen style. It started to get late. So They thought we should head back and I agreed. I didn't want Dianna worrying sick about me.

--

As we arrived home Edward walked me to the front steps.

"Thanks for the great night" I said to Edward as he held my hand gently in his.

"No Thank you" He said again. I laughed he never lets me thank him without turning the compliment back towards me.

He smiled.

"See you tomorrow" He said as he kissed me gently on the lips. As I started to kiss him with more passion he pulled away again too quickly for my liking. Which I groaned. That made him chuckle.

"Goodnight Bella" He said as he made his way to his silver Volvo.

"Night" I whispered after him. I never had so much fun. Edward made me feel complete. I was really starting to like him a lot. Maybe even love him. I mean who couldn't! He was handsome. A gentle man. Everything a girl could want, Better yet in a couple of months he would be mine. My husband. I thought as I walked in the house and made my way into my bedroom. And drifted off to my favorite dream land. _Edward's world._

**-- +Review More /More story! COME ON! It takes like 3 seconds! Click! CLiCk And Click! One word would be loved also! And I LOVE YOU!**

**-- The story is not over we have A LOT of chapters to get through! So please review the faster and better they come! Lol**

**-- Love you guys thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed that chapter was suppose to be sour gone sweet type! Everything that happened with Mike. Ugh…Aye the character who is going to play him in the movie is cute though! Lol no one likes mike like that though! So Enjoy because next chapter we have a surprise! haha I love surprises don't you?!**

**--DaOneANdOnlyTt**


	8. Plans for the future

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, I've been busy with life and school, but I'm going to start trying to update more during Spring Break , and I've been itching to write for some time now, Thanks to all the reviews, favorites, authors alert, fav. Author etc ****J**

**Anyways, I'm going to hush now hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D **

Chapter 8: Plans for the future.

*A week later.

Edward and I have really gotten to know each other in the past week, I've noticed that I'm really starting to like this guy, A LOT! We hang out as much as we can on weekends before he leaves for football practice.

My mother Renee insists I find a college to go to, since I've already completed high school months ago. I really don't know what college I want to go to, I thought about going to Edwards but then…Those sluttish cheerleaders are always on Edwards jock!

I really don't know what college I want to go to or what I want to major in, like do I really need college? I mean my Dad could just let me live off of him! I considered the thought once or twice since my mother mentioned college. Renee says college will help show me what I want in life and also help me mature. I let the thought wonder around my head for a bit until my cell phone interrupted my thoughts.

I groaned as I walked half way across my gigantic bedroom to retrieve my phone. I didn't bother looking at caller I.D. I just answered.

"Hello?" I said as I spoke into the phone sounding bored to death.

"Um…is this a bad time? I could call back later if that helps" A familiar voice said.

Recognition of the voice startled my brain for a second, I began flashing images in my head of people I knew and who's face would fit the tone.

"Oh!, No it isn't sorry Angela! What's up?"

Angela and I use to talk on regular basis but lately I've been hanging out with my soon to be husband. I knew Angela didn't mind she knew what I was being forced to do, though the scariness of the whole marriage thing kind of died down after hanging out with Edward for a week.

"Are you sure?…I mean I really could call you another time Bella" Angela spoke with wary in her voice.

" Really Angela its nothing , I'm just tired of looking through college applications my moms been forcing me to look through"

Angela laughed. " HA! Same here, my moms trying to make me wait to get married now so I can further my education first"

"So are you going to wait?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Heavens No! Bella, Ben and I really love each other and he really doesn't want to wait nor do I"

I thought about it for a second. Should Edward and I wedding be forced a date up I don't know what I'd do!

"Oh" I simply said.

"Well, Bella I called to ask if you could help me plan the wedding" Angela voice filled with hope said.

Angela really did not just ask me to help plan her wedding, for crying out loud I really don't think Im going to plan my own!

"Erm… Angela I really think you've got the wrong person" I spoke hesitantly stretching out the really and wrong part.

"Bella please, Ben's and I budget isn't enough to cover everything I'm already working two jobs trying to save up for the big day, I thought maybe if you helped plan it with me, I could still have a nice wedding and wont become bankrupt" Angela said I could hear the sadness in her voice.

I began to think of people who would really be up for all the wedding planning. Just then Alice came to mind.

"Alright" I said in a defeated tone.

"Yes!, Thanks so much Bella!" I heard a big relief sigh from Angela as she squealed with joy.

"I'm just going to have someone else help out to if that's alright?" I asked, a little nervous she would oppose to my idea.

"Of course!, I don't mind at all Bella! Thanks so much! I'm going to call Ben at work and tell him the good news!" I heard Angela say then a quick goodbye .

I put my phone in my jean pocket and headed down the two flight of stairs.

"Evening Bella" my maid Dianna greeted me with a huge smile as always.

"Morning Dianna" I said returning the smile, but it quickly fell.

Dianna stopped in her tracks. " Bella dear, what's the matter?"

"My mother is trying to make me go to college!" I sighed.

Dianna looked at me curiously " Is that a bad thing?" She asked seeming a bit offended.

"Er…I guess not, but really do I have to go?" I said taking a seat on the couch sitting in front of the TV which looked like it belonged to a movie theater itself.

"Bella my God! If I had the chance to go to college I wouldn't be here cleaning up after you Ms. Swan, now would I!" Dianna shouted shaking her head then taking a seat beside me.

"Bella, do something for your self you cant always expect Charlie to do and pick everything you do in life…now do you?" Dianna asked cocking an eyebrow at me. I thought about it for a second. I decided Dianna was right . My dad already chose whom I was to marry, but college this is _my_ decision. So I should choose freely and as I want. This is a gift! I began to think.

"Oh!" I said shocked. I hugged Dianna. " I really didn't think of it that way." I began to frown. " Sorry If I offended you Dianna"

"Non-sense! I wouldn't let you offend me in all my years of raising you Bella." Dianna smiled and returned to work. "Now I must get back to work, before your mother catches me on the surveillance cams" Dianna laughed and went back to work.

I smiled, and laid on the sofa stretching the long way. I was watching MTV the show 16 and pregnant was on. I began to doze off …

_16 & Pregnant._

"_My name is Isabella Swan I'm not 16 I'm 17 so this is my 17& pregnant story" I heard my voice say as I appeared on the television._

_Holy Crow! I'm pregnant? WTF when did this happen! I thought to myself, last time I checked no fork got in the hole! and why am I watching my self on television?!_

_Just then the scenery changed to a broke down house, it had chipped paint and wood that defiantly needed to be replaced. I don't know who's home this was but it better not have been mine! _

_I heard my voice again and my face appear on television. Then it flashed to the house I'm living in now. " This use to be my home" Then back to the little red chipped painted house one. " I live here now with my boyfriend…"_

Just then my phone rang. Man! I really need to put my phone on silent or on vibrate! They interrupted a very weird dream…Like really who was my boyfriend and why was I living in a dump?

I answered the phone a bit annoyed "Hello". I said shaking my head to try and rid my self of the nightmare of a dream I had.

"Why hello beautiful, what's wrong?" I heard a familiar velvety smooth voice respond.

My heart began to flutter like it always did when Edward called or when he was around.

"Oh, Hi Edward…um nothing" I lied. "I'm just stressed trying to consider what college I wanted to attend" I said sheepishly trying not to let him hear how I kind of lied. Well it really wasn't a lie. I mean my mom is pressuring me a bit about college in all. So I guess we can call it the half truth…Right lets go with that.

He chuckled through the phone. I could feel him smile on the other end.

"Well Emmett, Alice and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Swan's Wild Resort tomorrow" Edward said. " I'm sure it may help take your mind off the stress of choosing a college and I will surely love if you came along"

I sighed. " Edward you must really not know my mom, she's stressing over me choosing a colle-" I began before I was cut off.

"Bella you really need a break and I'm sure your mom wouldn't mine if I stole you for one day"

I smiled. I mean it couldn't be that bad? My dad did own Swan's Wild Resort , I've been to most of the theme parks he owned since I was little.

"Alright" I sighed defeated. I could hear Edward smile on the other end.

"Ill pick you up tomorrow at 12 am" he said then he hung up.

Yeah, this couldn't be bad at all! I mean Alice was going and I really needed to ask if she could help plan Angela's wedding with me. Im sure she would love it and wouldn't mind at all! So this should be great!

**-- Sorry if it was a bit boring, I'm just getting back into the writing thing so bare with me I promise it gets better :D**

**-- What will happened at Swans Wild Resort??**

**-- Also what's up with that weird dream Bella had?**

**-- Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
